


Bumped into him..

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, Inspired by Real Events, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Stiles bumps into Derek and regrets everything...
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Bumped into him..

**Author's Note:**

> So today was an interesting day...  
> I bumped into my ex colleague and crush..  
> We talked he teased me and then he offered to give me a ride home. He teased me all the way telling me about some issues he had...  
> Nothing else happened.. But he left me with a huge smile. 
> 
> I miss him terribly I'm in love but I'm afraid of telling him.. Why? I don't know.. I'm confused...
> 
> So I wrote what I would like to do tonight..  
> Text him.  
> Tell him everything.  
> Unfortunately the chances of telling me he feels the same are a little...  
> Im confused.. 
> 
> So all that... Became this story!!! Hahaha  
> My Muse must be laughing at me really..

Stiles bumped into Derek unexpectedly.

He hasn't seen him for almost two months (not that he's been counting) and now the Alpha is in front of him, smiling at him.

The werewolf teases Stiles and seems equally surprised and excited to meet him too.

After they chit chat around 15min for the pack and everything else, Derek offers to take him home since its cloudy and about to rain. 

Stiles jumps into the opportunity to spend some more time with the werewolf and accepts. 

They talk some more, about their lives, and Stiles can't keep himself from smiling. 

He missed the werewolf, more than he expected. 

Seen him everyday, the two of them bickering and teasing and now... Nothing.. 

Stiles hates it. He misses Derek. 

He has been thinking about the Alpha very much.. He thought he had get over his crush on the man but seen him today.. It upset him.. 

He has been fidgeting the rest of the day around the house. 

Doing everything than call the man and tell him how he really feels. 

His restrain stops around 23.00. He grabs his phone and types non stop. 

_I miss you._

_I miss seeing you everyday._

_Damn I'm really bad at this. We both are.. The thing is I've had a crush on you since day one and I stayed away trying to get over these feelings and then I saw you and I regret every choice that I made. Telling you how I feel face to face it's impossible. So I chose the cowards way. Staying away even though I die to see you._

_I hope you are doing well. Stay safe._

_Yours S._

He hits send before he regrets it. 

He falls into bed and tosses and turns restless until his bedroom window slides open and the Alpha gets in wearing sweatpants a t-shirt and some sneakers. 

Stiles watches him carefully as the older man take his shoes off. 

"Are you here to kill me?" he asks stupidly. 

Derek shakes his head as he lays next to the human, hugging him tenderly and kissing him softly. 

"No..I'm here to make you happy. Make us both happy.." the werewolf responds honestly. 

And guess what? 

He did... 

They both were happy and together forever. 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> At least they got their happy ending, right? 
> 
> Kudos make me smile :]


End file.
